Frankenstein vs 9th Elder
The fight takes place in Roctis' island when the 9th Elder approaches Frankenstein, asking him to be one of his experimental samples, a question at which Frankenstein laughs at and feels insulted by. Prologue Due to an explosion caused during the Rajak Kertia vs Kentas battle, the 9th Elder and Roctis use their screen monitor to check out who caused the explosion. Unable to spot the ones responsible for it and also desperate for the 5th Elder not to find out about it, as he may lose all the recent captives, (Seira, Regis, and Rael), the 9th Elder volunteers to check on the chaos outside. At the same time, Rai and Frankenstein realize that it may now be impossible to sneak inside the facility. Rai decides that it may be better for them to split up. Frankenstein is worried about his master but Rai is more worried about the children than his health. Frankenstein submits to his master's will but is determined to make sure that he ends all this before Rai has to use his power. He looks back to find the 9th Elder (who obviously went to the wrong place), who is again delighted to see yet another potential experimental sample as he has been rewarded with lots of them in the past couple of days. He wonders what type of experimental sample he will make of Frankenstein but is replied with a loud laughter. Frankenstein who is greatly offended but also finds it quite hilarious, asks the 9th Elder: 'You want to use me as an experiment?' The 9th Elder then introduces himself as the 9th Elder of the Union and that he is in charge of one of the most important tasks within the Union. He reveals that almost all of the modified humans have been created either by him or in reference to his researches and therefore it is not so funny that he wishes to use Frankenstein as an experiment. He also tells Frankenstein not to worry as he is the best scientist on the planet in terms of physical modification. Battle Summary Frankenstein is greatly offended to hear that he has no choice but to submit as an experimental subject and that the 9th Elder is supposedly the greatest scientist on Earth. He gathers up his strength to cause the place to rumble and the Elder is very impressed by his power (although he has been expecting this much as he managed to come here) and this causes him to be more resilient, rather than be scared by it. He wonders of Frankenstein's race, and realizes that he must be a human as neither the Nobles nor werewolves would use powers of such aura. Frankenstein shoots his dark projectiles towards the Elder from above but these are blocked by the last anti-clan leader weapon. The 9th Elder is impressed by him and asks who created someone like him. He then introduces the weapon to Frankenstein and asks him to put up a decent fight against it, expecting that he probably can't. Frankenstein has had enough of the Elder's chat and summons his Dark Spear. The Elder is surprised by the aura the Spear radiates but also is familiar with it. Frankenstein grants the Elder's wish and allows his dark projectiles to pour down on them and the Elder dodges out of the way using the weapon to block the projectiles with a big energy shield. Frankenstein is delighted by the effort the weapon is putting in stop the spears and simply destroys the shield with a mere grasping of his hand. The weapon is shattered to pieces in no time. The 9th Elder is surprised to realize that there may be someone else on the planet who is as great as him to be able to create such a powerful being as Frankenstein. Frankenstein laughs loudly and insults the 9th Elder for being so naive about the nature of battle as he has been experimenting inside a laboratory for the majority of his life presumably. However, Frankenstein stops laughing midway once he realizes that he has been doing it with his mind connected to Rai's as Rai expresses he can hear him laughing. Then the 9th Elder shoots electrical energy beams at Frankenstein but Frankenstein jumps to avoid the attack with ease. He is very amused to see some 'crab legs' dancing about but after further attacks, names those as 'spider legs'. The 9th Elder becomes enraged by Frankenstein's arrogant attitude and swings his spider legs at Frankenstein to create an energy wave but Frankenstein dodges the attack and shoots an energy beam at the Elder at a blistering speed. The Elder just manages to crawl away from the attack but his slow movement is mocked by Frankenstein. The Elder has had enough of Frankenstein and decides to kill him on the spot, willing to sacrifice an experimental sample. He shoots four beams at Frankenstein but they are parried by a swing of the Dark Spear. The Elder is concerned by this and through the dust cloud comes multiple dark projectiles aimed towards him. The Elder jumps up but this pleases Frankenstein as he has placed himself right where he wanted. He swings his Dark Spear at the Elder and the Elder gathers up his spider legs to form a shield but falls to the ground, taking a fatal blow. Frankenstein lands next to him and questions his self-confidence from the beginning but the 5th Elder arrives in time to interrupt him. She inquires after the reason of his presence and the 9th Elder is shocked to learn Frankenstein's name and recalls his identity as recorded in the Union history. After more conversations, in which the 9th Elder rebukes the 5th Elder for not reporting to the Union of Frankenstein's existence and the 5th Elder countering it by criticizing the 9th Elder for hypocrisy, she turns down the chance to join in the battle. The 9th Elder is surprised and feels rather desperate and therefore makes a sneak attack on Frankenstein. This attack fails and Frankenstein is amused by this and he dodges a bigger energy wave of the 9th Elder. Frankenstein advises the Elder to consider the opposition's attacks as well and swings his Dark Spear at the Elder which brings him down onto the ground. Frankenstein then asks him to guide him to the children if he has no more to show. The 9th Elder, desperate for the 5th Elder not to find out about his captives, changes the subject to Frankenstein's past and explains why he has been recorded as the betrayer of mankind. The two argue viciously and Frankenstein reveals that he did perform lots of experiments on HIMSELF and that his motivations differed massively to that of the Union's. He also reveals that the Dark Spear was made by Union but that he had to retrieve it to stop the evil doings of the Union. He offers it back to the 9th Elder, who suspects that he is joking. So Frankenstein throws the Spear lightly at the Elder. The Elder catches it and is delighted to have it, whilst slightly confused of Frankenstein's intentions. Soon, the Dark Spear devours the 9th Elder completely. Aftermath Frankenstein claims back the Dark Spear, amused by the fact that the 9th Elder was absorbed by the by Spear when he wanted it and asks the 5th Elder is she has business to deal with him. She reveals that she has been just standing there to enjoy Frankenstein's 'cute face' as not many others possess such attractive appearance as him. Frankenstein is confused but when he hears a series of explosions, he realizes that Rai is in danger and rushes to help him in his battle. Image Gallery noblesse-4591405.jpg|Frankenstein as a potential experiment. Franken sadist laughter.png|Laughing at the 9th Elder. Ch305.png|'You want to use me as an experiment?' Ch306.png|Frankenstein gathering up strength. qnoblesse_ch306_p010.jpg|Frankenstein attacks the 9th Elder who works out that he is a human. 12.jpg|Frankenstein summons his Dark Spear. qnoblesse_ch306_p013.jpg|Frankenstein tests the Anti-Clan Leader Weapon. Franken sadist.png|Frankenstein entertained by the anti-clan leader weapon. qnoblesse_ch306_p014.jpg|Frankenstein destroys the Anti-Clan Leader Weapon. qnoblesse_ch306_p015.jpg|Explosion. hict.jpg|Frankenstein's triumphant laugh. 9th elder spider shots.PNG|The 9th Elder shooting beams. gnoblesse_ch307_p004.jpg|Frankenstein dodges the 9th Elder's attack and counterattacks easily. gnoblesse_ch307_p005.jpg|Frankenstein manipulates the 9th Elder. gnoblesse_ch307_p006.jpg|Frankenstein defeats the 9th Elder. gnoblesse_ch307_p007.jpg|The 9th Elder surprised upon hearing Frankenstein's name. gnoblesse_ch307_p008.jpg|Frankenstein - the most terrible human ever to be recorded. mnoblesse_ch308_p004.jpg|The 9th Elder makes a sneak attack. mnoblesse_ch308_p005.jpg|Frankenstein taunts the 9th Elder. mnoblesse_ch308_p006.jpg|Frankenstein advises the 9th Elder on how to fight and attacks him. mnoblesse_ch308_p007.jpg|The 9th Elder reveals Frankenstein's past. mnoblesse_ch308_p008.jpg|Frankenstein is angered by the greedy people of the Union. unoblesse_ch309_p002.jpg|Frankenstein argues that his intentions were never the same as the Union's. unoblesse_ch309_p003.jpg|Frankenstein reveals that he too is a modified human. unoblesse_ch309_p004.jpg|Frankenstein offers to return the Dark Spear. unoblesse_ch309_p005.jpg|Frankenstein returns the Dark Spear. unoblesse_ch309_p006.jpg|"This... is the Dark Spear, the human soul weapon, forged by human hands." unoblesse_ch309_p008.jpg|The Dark Spear devours the 9th Elder him fully. Category:Battles